


恋爱日记

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 全圆佑的手指抚过那些或纯情获露骨的句子，字迹很乱，甚至没有按照描线行写，歪歪斜斜写着的也不在少数。他读过的书里说过，笔迹可以看出写字的人当时的心情，他料想写下这些句子的李知勋大部分时间应该是心烦意乱。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	恋爱日记

《恋爱日记》  
李知勋从很早开始就会随身携带一个小册子，在什么东西都会共用的练习生时期，这些笔记本是他唯一不肯分享的东西。即使后来更多的使用电子设备进行工作，他还是保持着用纸笔来记录的习惯。

权顺荣曾经壮着胆子去问他：“你这本里写了些什么东西值得你这么宝贝？”李知勋又把本子往枕头底下藏了藏，“能不能给我留点秘密！”李知勋既然这么说了，权顺荣也不好再多问，坐在边上的全圆佑说：“里面的东西和他作词作曲有关吧，他工作的时候经常放在他桌上。”李知勋只点点头又说起其他的话，虽然糊弄的意思很明显，但他们之间聊天一向是这样前言不搭后语的，也并没有显得很奇怪。

当下的全圆佑是帮着李知勋把这事含糊过去了，但他对这本东西也实在是好奇，他也曾经在小册子摊开的时候偷瞄过几眼，上面花花绿绿画得很乱，李知勋的字本来就写得难看，全圆佑一个大近视根本看不清楚上面到底写了些什么东西。

就在眼前的秘密会让人的好奇心放大到极致。

全圆佑自认能憋这么久已经是意志力过人，而现在秘密就这么明晃晃展示在距离自己不到三米的地方，甚至周边还没有其他人，全圆佑引以为豪的自制力见底了。

他终于伸手去拿过那本小册子，封皮的触感是他想象中的廉价人造皮革，笨手笨脚的李知勋在上面造了不少划痕。

全圆佑轻轻翻开了那本小册子，做贼般窥探着李知勋的秘密。

“今天是红西装”

“换了新眼镜”

“好看 好看 好看”

“摸了耳朵 手指好长”

“身上不长肉都是骨头还来抱我，真是个坏家伙，但是很喜欢”

“怎么还不和我做爱”

全圆佑的手指抚过那些或纯情获露骨的句子，字迹很乱，甚至没有按照描线行写，歪歪斜斜写着的也不在少数。他读过的书里说过，笔迹可以看出写字的人当时的心情，他料想写下这些句子的李知勋大部分时间应该是心烦意乱。

他细细翻过每一页，完全顾不上会不会有人突然闯进来了。

这本册子显然没有用太久，里面还有大段大段的空白页未被使用，在在大段的空白页中，全圆佑看到了被撕扯过的痕迹，装订处的纸没有被撕干净，而下一页纸面上明显的凹凸不平让他在意。

他抽出笔筒里的铅笔，轻轻描在上面，涂满整面，内容渐渐露出正体，而他的呼吸也随着一下一下变慢。

“全圆佑”

写满了他的名字，全部都是他的名字。

一开始写得规规矩矩，一笔一划都写得很整齐，后面却乱得一塌糊涂，但大抵是个天真又可爱的孩子吧。自作主张将他名字里的O画出了猫咪耳朵和须毛，下一个却又改成狐狸耳朵和尖嘴，再下一个又画成了小小的爱心，似乎是有些不难，爱心上被重重画了个叉，再最后甚至将一整页的都重重画了个大叉。

李知勋从健身房回来，正擦着自己湿漉漉的脑袋，突然想起什么似的，在桌面上翻着东西。

“操！”

在五分钟的寻找后，他确认了这个事实，他的小册子丢了，而且他确信就在他的工作室里丢的。

能进他工作室的人不多，他直接在团体群聊房问：“刚刚有谁来工作室了？”

很快就有人给出了答复，几个人直说没有，而有一个人在最后慢悠悠回复了一句，“我把你让我改的歌词放你桌上了，看到了吗？”

李知勋重新整理自己的桌面，看到了刚刚被自己完全忽略而撇到一边的歌词纸，他大概扫过一眼，确实是全圆佑一贯爱用的修辞手法，不过他现在也没心思去仔细研究歌词了，抄过手机就问：“有没有拿错什么东西？”

这下子倒是回得很快，“没有，放下就走了。”

李知勋不再问了，只是有些垂头丧气。

那本册子里写了太多东西，太多李知勋见不得人的欲念，比繁华都市里的下水道更肮脏。

但他也存了心眼，没有在册子上留下任何的名字，包括自己的也没有写，大多是一些模棱两可的描述。

“幸好撕掉了。”李知勋小声感叹着。

他指的当然是那满页的全圆佑，但这有什么用，他清楚地知道，撕掉那一页倒是简单，心里生出的枝桠却不是这样容易能摘去的。

李知勋这段时间又忙，没空去买新的册子，只能将就着在手机上敲敲打打，但始终是有些不安的，那份不安紧紧箍住他的脑袋，让他晕头转向得厉害。

崔胜澈看他精神紧绷，以为他又是因为工作压力太大，在空闲时常招他来和全圆佑一起玩电子游戏，但他总被公司叫去开会，倒是只剩下了全圆佑陪玩。

游戏打得正在兴头上，玩坦克当肉盾的全圆佑在前面大杀四方，正开出血路，突然不轻不重地说了一句：“最近写了这么多恋爱曲，你是不是真有喜欢的人了？”

本该瞄准敌人的射手突然释放了一个群攻技能，坐在一边的李知勋本来就因为自己放错技能气得跳脚，全圆佑的话又回荡在他脑子里，他只能故作镇定地重新坐下，揉了揉自己的手腕，还把自己的手指关节掰得咔咔响，装作是手发麻的样子：“以前不是说了，曾经有一个暗恋的姐姐，你们都知道的。”

“没有喜欢的人都能写出这么感性的曲子，以后你恋爱了该怎么办啊……”全圆佑仍是操作着自己的角色一路往前冲，嘴上却略带惋惜。

李知勋重新瞄准敌人，随口应了一句：“大概吧。”

他有过一瞬间怀疑，是不是全圆佑拿走了他的那本册子，自己虽然写得模棱两可，但身边人根据细节应该很容易就能猜到是谁，尤其是当事人，太容易联想到了自己。

但他很快就打消了这个念头，如果是当事人知道了这件事，怎么可能还会是这个反应。

全圆佑为什么要这样？窝在床上的李知勋左手攥着手机，右手将被子重新蒙在了自己脸上。

每次出远门参加拼盘演唱会，李知勋一贯是最没要求的，是个谁和他合宿都无所谓的人，通常都是由成员决定完，他跟着被安排的室友走就好。

这次在决定室友进行猜拳的时候，他正倒在飞机上睡得昏天黑地，睡前随口撂下一句：“剩下那个和我就行。”醒来之后坐在边上的尹净汉问：“你和圆佑吵架了？”李知勋自然是觉得莫名其妙，“没有啊。”“那他怎么说有些事要和你解决？”巧妇难为无米之炊，饶是尹净汉这样细心的人，在无迹可寻的情况下也难以得出什么结论。

全圆佑主动不参加猜拳，要和他住一间房间，这件事实在有够诡异。

参加完拼盘演唱会的李知勋把自己洗得干干净净就窝在床上，重新思考起这个问题，但他实在是想不出有什么事值得全圆佑挂念，自己一没拖累他战绩二没抢他可乐，还能有  
什么事让全圆佑这么惦记。

全圆佑洗完澡也出来了，倒没急着钻上床休息，反而是在行李箱里掏着什么东西，“喂，李知勋。”

李知勋从被子里探个头出来，看着正背对着他的全圆佑，只能发出了点声音让他知道自己正在听他说话。

“你真得没有喜欢的人吗？”

李知勋丈二和尚摸不着头脑，自己今天是在拼盘上和哪个女团成员眉来眼去给他看见了吗？还说是有人给他的面包里塞纸条，被全圆佑截住了？

他清清嗓子又无奈重复：“喂，我是表现得事业心还不够重吗？为什么你老怀疑我有没有在恋爱？”

“穿红西装的人，是我吗？”

“换新眼镜的人，是我吗？”

李知勋这时候的手已经抖得像筛子了，但他还是尝试保持冷静，一手抓着自己的手机，另一只手拧着被角，大气都没敢出，想要让自己的存在感完全泯灭。

“怎么还不和我做爱？这话是你说的吗？”

他战栗的时候察觉到有人逼近，随即伸手去拉开他头顶的被子，全圆佑那双细长又漂亮的眼睛微微眯起，在对视的时候无法控制移开目光的瞬间，李知勋觉得自己输了。

“来试试吧，不是想做爱吗？”

缩在被子里的小孩揪着被子拼命摇头，“你在说什么？我怎么什么都不知道。”

果然是天才作曲家，演技差得一塌糊涂，连基本得表情管理都很失败。

“你的字我还不至于认不出来。”全圆佑摇了摇自己手里的小册子，轻轻吐出一句：“小淫魔。”

“胡说什么！”李知勋看到那本熟悉的小册子的时候，恐惧和羞愧席卷了他，他声嘶力竭地反驳着。

全圆佑不急不恼地去摸他的脑袋，洗完头没有完全吹干就窝在床上，乱糟糟的细软头发耷拉在他额头上，手指逐渐从头顶移到下巴，大拇指顶开小孩抿得紧紧的嘴唇，长久未修剪得指甲刮着他的牙肉：“嘴还是这么硬。”另一只手放下了册子，从另一侧钻进被子捏住他的大腿，“但身子这样软，嘴硬一点也无可厚非。”

李知勋这时候才想起反击，张嘴就要咬他的手指，全圆佑及时收回手，飞快地把那本册子扔到床头柜上，低头就去吻李知勋。

李知勋瞪大眼睛挣扎起来，全圆佑径直坐在李知勋的腿上，将他双手高举过头顶，嘴硬的孩子出乎意料的香软甜腻。

“离我远点！”李知勋几乎要被全圆佑抽取了肺部所有的空气，急得偏过头去汲取养分，之后又狠狠骂着，眼睛却闪闪发光，几乎是要流下眼泪了。

“为什么不承认喜欢我？”全圆佑空出一只手去脱李知勋下身衣物，因为是松紧带的关系，全圆佑只需扯下一些，就可以用脚直接将它踩住拖到李知勋的脚腕处。

“因为这事根本就不存在。”因为下身衣物被强行脱去，李知勋的眼泪终于是落下来了，带上了点鼻音，一双白嫩的腿还在死命踹着身上的那个人，身上用来遮掩的被褥都掉在了地上。

全圆佑看已经抬头冒水的东西，松开禁锢李知勋的手，一手捧住一边大腿，低头去舔李知勋的性器，淡淡的腥味让他皱起眉：“都这样了，还不承认吗？”

李知勋这时候咬着牙说不出话，他的身体比他的嘴诚实太多了，成年人的欲望并不是说不出口的腌臜东西，他一改之前猛烈挣扎的姿态，改而坐起身去解全圆佑的裤腰带，灵活的小手挑了几下，漂亮的蝴蝶结就散了，他看到了全圆佑还正疲软的性器。

嘲笑般捏住全圆佑的下巴，“都没有硬，你是非要来折磨我吗？”

“因为洗澡时候看着你日记打了一发，所以才没有硬的。”全圆佑急急忙忙去哄被悲怆蔓延的小孩，“你也不希望我一进来就按着你操吧。”

“而且你怎么能在我之前洗澡，这个诱惑太过了。”

全圆佑那时候透过雾蒙蒙的毛玻璃，看到李知勋的身体，过分白皙的身体连关节都泛着粉红，比一般女孩儿的身体都漂亮得多，连小小的乳尖都是粉粉的。

他的性器早从进房间的瞬间就开始抬头了，这时候已经硬得一塌糊涂，等到李知勋洗完澡出来，冒着热气的小笼包子，一戳就会流出诱人的汤汁。全圆佑只能用浴巾挡住胯部和册子进了淋浴间，把花洒开到最大，坐在马桶给自己打了一发。

他连门都没有锁，他可巴不得李知勋能闯进来自投罗网。

“你走开！”李知勋非得时候倔劲上来了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉，“不喜欢我就不要和我做爱！”

娇憨模样的小孩惹得全圆佑骨头都酥了，“谁说我不喜欢你，我去打他，你是我的宝贝儿，是我的心肝，我怎么能不喜欢你。”

李知勋听着话又哭得打嗝，“偷看我日记说喜欢我，你怎么这么能干啊！骗我都不讲基本法！”

“我能不能干，你自己来试试。”全圆佑摸过床头柜上的护手霜，翻过小孩的身子，挤了一大坨在他的股缝中间，不得要领的手指在中间乱蹿，李知勋应和着动作发出呻吟，腰部也不自觉扭动着迎合。

全圆佑又用沾满护手霜的手捏了捏李知勋的屁股，力道不大就留下一个掌印，李知勋鼻音重重地喊疼，全圆佑又是低下头去安抚地去舔他的耳垂，随即又将册子抓到李知勋眼前，随手翻开一页：“念，一句都不许错。”

已经胀大的性器就顶在李知勋后穴门口，他不耐烦地去扭动着，全圆佑用力捏了一把他的腰侧：“不念没得吃。”

李知勋只能泪眼朦胧地看着自己的笔记本，还偏生是浑话最多的那一页。

“喜欢……喜欢哥哥。”

“想和哥哥做爱。”

“想给哥哥口交。”

“好想哥哥。”

“哥哥为什么……为什么不操我。”

“我好……好痒。”

“哥哥……唔……”

全圆佑掰过了他的头去和他接吻，性器也嵌入他的身体，李知勋发出短促的尖啸，全圆佑喘着粗气说：“真骚啊，这么骚还能忍到现在才和我做爱，知勋真棒。”

李知勋这时候哪顾得上回嘴，一张嘴被塞得满满，另一张嘴又被封得死死，只能撅起屁股表达自己的不满了。

“知勋知不知道自己很骚，应该是知道的吧。”全圆佑操得很用力，几乎要把自己的性器钉在李知勋的身体里，李知勋哭着喊不，全圆佑也没搭理，只是又用大拇指去顶他的铃口，“明明就知道，装傻充愣的家伙。”

燥热的床重新回归平静，全圆佑将李知勋搂在怀里，后穴里的东西一点点滑落到全圆佑的大腿上。

“喂。”李知勋挠了一下正在揉弄他胸口的手，“以后骗我上床不用这些乱七八糟的，直说就行。”

全圆佑手一顿，这人怎么还觉得自己是抓着他把柄所以趁机占他便宜，他把李知勋扭过身，认认真真仔仔细细亲了一口，响亮得一声啵，“我没有仗着你喜欢我，所以要和你上床。”

“我是真得也喜欢你。”全圆佑把小册子拿到手里，“只是不知道，你原来这么喜欢我。”

怀里的小猫张嘴就咬住全圆佑的下巴，尖牙留下浅浅痕迹，曾经哭过的眼睛还红通通得犯委屈，“哥哥好凶……”

操，口是心非的小猫撒起娇来杀伤力真是翻倍。

“日记以后找时间念给我听，先再来一次吧。”


End file.
